It's Complicated
by Nunquam Redeatis
Summary: After our last heist in the DR, I was shipped off to Tokyo with a man I had only known for a few days. Two and a half years later, that's where my story begins. And boy, is it complicated.
1. Wherein Han is an Ass

**Alright. Here goes my attempt at a Tokyo Drift story. Please leave any feedback. Thanks a bunch. **

**Disclaimer, for all chapters: I do not on any of the Fast and the Furious'. **

* * *

><p>Racing. It's all that I've known and who I have become. Well, not necessarily me, but the people I surround myself with.<p>

My family is and always will be Toretto's team. Dominic Toretto, anyone who's anyone in the racing world would know who he is. When I was a little girl his family took me in and cared for me when there was no one else who gave a damn.

Anything I know and all that I am this day I owe to them. If it weren't for them I'd probably be laying in a ditch somewhere long forgotten. However for the past two and a half years I've been living in Tokyo. Yes, Tokyo.

For a nineteen year old American girl Tokyo is a little on the rough side, but I've got my connections. Well, Han's got his connections and I've got Han. After our last little heist down in the D.R we all had to split and make a run for it. Dom sent me with Han, a man that I'd only known for a couple days, said it'd be safest for me.

I'd tried to fight it and tell him I was staying, but it was no use. He'd rather risk taking me to the airport and throwing me on the plane then letting me stay. So, I went, and I've been here, just waiting for him to tell me when I can go back home.

Don't get anything I said wrong. Tokyo's fine, it's great in fact and the racing scene is quite a bit different. I just miss my family.

With a sigh I made myself forget what is always pressing at the back of my mind and stood up from my bed and began getting ready for the day.

After I was all ready I made my way out of my room and out to the shop where the rest of the crew would be. The rest of the crew meaning Han and all the women who go around following him like lost little puppies.

I sighed and entered the garage to see Han looking inside the hood of a car. "Start it." He called out and one of the many models did so and a horrid sound came from the car. "Off." He said quickly and she turned the car right off.

"Sounds like the trannie." I told the man as I leaned against the car next to him. "Better get to fixing that soon."

With that I turned and heard his chuckle as I walked away. "Why so eager?"

"Missing my baby." I called back and he laughed. The car was his, but it was sort of mine, I drove it more than him, again not so true, I just wish it were mine.

"Is that so?" He called out as I made my way up the stairs to look for something to eat. On the upper level there were some of his women lying around on couches and such but I ignored them and looked for food. There was nothing.

"Han." I called out and he gave a non committed sound. He was distracted. "I'm hungry and there's nothing to eat."

Nothing was said for a moment so I was assuming he was being occupied. I went down the steps again and sure enough there he was pushed up against a car with one of the models running their hands through his hair. I don't see how someone could just go and not have a steady relationship or anything but mess around with so many people.

I let out a sigh and walked over to them. He glanced at me out of the corner of his eye as I approached and I slipped my hand into his back pocket pulling out a set of keys. "I'm taking the skyline."

Quickly he pulled away from the model as I started making my way over to the car. "Ah Chris." He pulled me away from the car and handed me another set of keys. These keys being to Twinkies car and I scoffed.

"Screw that Han. I wouldn't be caught dead in that." He looked at me and just raised an eyebrow causing me to scowl at the man. "I'm taking the skyline or Mona."

There was no room for other negotiation. With a small twitch of his lip I tossed the keys back knowing I had won, I always did. "Pick me up some gummy bears."

I rolled my eyes as I whipped the car in reverse and easily maneuvered my way out onto the street. Cars were amazing. Like nothing else, people liked heights, and roller coasters to get their adrenaline rush, I liked the speed of the car. Whenever I'm upset I just hop in a car and go, no destination, no time, nothing, just me, the car, and the road.

Keeping a nice fast speed I made my way down to my favorite place and parked right in front before going inside. Once inside I looked around and saw all the people and many familiar faces. "Chrissy."

Turning around there was an attractive slightly older Japanese man, also the owner of the place. "How are we today Kang?"

He smiled and pulled me into a hug before placing a kiss on the corner of my mouth. "I'm well. How are you beautiful?" It wasn't a secret that Kang felt a little something for me. He liked to show it as much as possible and I was fine with that.

"I'm great, but starving. What we got on the menu today my friend?" He quickly started talking but I ignored him and glanced around the busy place. There were people dancing and drinking and then there were the ones like myself who came to eat. It was only morning but it didn't matter to them.

Kang was off talking to a cook and then he was back to my side. "I've got to meet with a client Chris. But enjoy your meal and come say goodbye before you leave." I smiled at the man as he leaned in and placed a kiss on my forehead.

The meal was great and I was glad that I'd decided to come out. However when I left the building I saw someone leaning against the skyline. Rolling my eyes I tried to walk past the man standing in front of the car but he wouldn't let me.

"Come on Chris." He said as he pulled me against him and wrapped one arm around my back. "I apologized."

Rolling my eyes I pushed away from the man and tried to pull my door open but he wasn't having that. "What do you want Takashi?" I asked turning around to glare at him. There was no reason for him to be bothering me.

He slid closer to me and caressed my arm and I felt the familiar tingles that I drove me crazy. "You know what Chris."

Takashi always had this affect on me, just like Han did with all those models I supose. I really didn't know. All I knew was that it was not a good thing. "Where's Neela?" I asked with a slight sneer. Don't get me wrong, I liked the girl, I just didn't like the fact that Takashi was trying to play us both, and we both knew it.

His eyes searched my face and his was devoid of any emotion so I let out a sigh. Of course he came to me when she was in school. He tried to grab me but I slipped from his grasp and slid into the car easily. I could see the patience slowly slipping from him as he knocked on my window.

With another sigh I rolled it down and he leaned in. "What?" I asked making sure he got the tone I was using.

He leaned in even closer so there was only a small space between us and breathed in. "I'm sorry Chris. You know I am." I shook my head and he let out another breath this one into my neck and it sent shivers down my back. "You'll be there Friday right?" He asked and I didn't answer. He must have given up because he pulled back slightly and looked into my eyes. "I'll see you then." Before I could do anything he leaned in and captured my lips with his and pulled away. The sneaky bastard.

There were definitely strong feelings of anger rolling off of me as I watched him walk away and to his own car with his cocky swagger. It always got to me and he knew it.

Without stopping anywhere else I hauled ass back to the garage feeling pissed. I screeched to a halt and Han came over to the edge of the upper level and watched me get out of the car. His face was blank as he watched me begin to ascend the stairs. I really didn't care at this point I just wanted to hurt someone.

"Where's my gummy bears." Han asked as I reached him.

Turning to him I let out a growl and chucked the skyline's keys at him to which he had to duck. "Get your own damn gummy bears."

The models who were sitting on the couch were watching us with interest. For some reason they thought that any fight or argument we had was something of interest. "What's up Chris?" He asked and started to follow me as I walked away and started heading back down the stairs to the exit. I just needed out.

"Nothing Han. I'm fine." I ground out between my teeth as I walked through the large garage door.

On the street there were tons and tons of people but Han was staying right on me. "If you were fine I wouldn't need to be following you right now Chris." He called out to me calmly. Nothing ever fazed the great Han.

I continued to ignore the man that followed me and kept on trucking down the sidewalk. After about five minutes of walking I turned around to see that he had a bag of gummy bears and was just silently following me. "Leave me alone Han."

A little chuckle escaped and I turned to see him looking at a couple of women. "Can't do that Chris." Without another word I whipped around and continued on my way. "Is it D.K?" He called out and I froze.

It wasn't really a secret that some things were going on between us. But whenever Han would bring it up it gave me this slightly sick feeling to my stomach, and I really didn't want to acknowledge why that may be.

"It is." Without another sound from him he was at my side lightly gripping my arm to keep me from trying to run. He knew me too well. "I told you a long time ago Chris. You didn't want to get mixed up with him." A sigh slipped through my lips and I looked up at him feeling a bit down. "You know how he is. When he finds something he wants, he won't let go."

That was definitely true. It's the reason neither, Neela or I were able to get away from him. He'd found us both, and wanted us, and he wasn't going to let either of us go. "I know that Han. It's just-" I didn't know. I let it trail off as I leaned into the man and he wrapped his arm around my shoulder. "What do I do?"

Looking up at him he was looking out into the street. "Beats me." He answered bluntly with a shrug and I shoved him away from me with a groan.

"You're an ass. We had a moment there."

His chuckle was all I heard as I turned and began my journey back to the garage, with Han right behind me. As usual.


	2. Race Time

"Han, I do not want to go." I told him as I scooted slightly away from the man.

He looked over at me with a raised brow. "You can't refuse to go Chris."

With a scowl on my face I raised my own eyebrow. "And why can't I refuse?"

"Besides the fact that you can't refuse me anything?" He told me with a smirk on his face. I let out a scoff but sighed when his face went back to it's normal calm expression. "You know why."

I did know why. Takashi would find me, and he would not be happy. Not at all. "I know."

He put on a little smile and scooted closer to me and put his arm around me. "That's good, because I need you to be my date."

Rolling my eyes I looked up at the man. "You don't need me to be your date Han."

Han smiled down at me. "Okay, I don't need you to be my date, but I want you to be my date."

"I'm always your date." I told him and leaned into him slightly while resting my head on his shoulder.

I felt him lightly lean his head on mine and press his face into my hair. "And I'm very thankful for that."

There were these moments like this, that made me have this strange feeling in my stomach. These times where he'd be sweet, and make me feel strange. And I never know what to do, so I just sat there, and did nothing.

* * *

><p>When we arrived at the parking garage there were already tons of people there. And they were all sitting around and admiring each others rides. Just like any other Friday night.<p>

Han went and parked in his usual spot which was reserved next to Takashi. I was still slightly pissed off at the man and didn't exactly want to be here.

Turning off the car Han looked over at me with a blank expression. I gave him a small smile and got out of the car. Just because I was slightly pissed it didn't give me a valid reason to sulk in the car.

"Come on Chris. Time to put on that beautiful smile." I glanced back over at him and he gave me a small smile. That was him trying to encourage me, it worked well enough.

Han met me at the front of the car and lightly placed his hand on my back. His hand gave me that tingling feeling like it always did. I subtly slid away from him. I was already having conflicting enough feelings with Takashi. I didn't need to add Han's to that list at the moment.

Trying to find something to occupy myself with I spotted Earl across the way. He was someone I could waste some time with. I really liked the boy, he and I had a lot in common, in general interests and in cars. He saw me coming and pulled away from one of the girls that was near him. "Ooh, evening beautiful." He said in his accent that I adored.

"Hey baby." I greeted back to the slightly younger boy and leaned in to place a light kiss to his cheek. He pretended to be overly excited and fanned himself off and I laughed. "What do we have here?" I asked slipping my fingers under the hood and popping it before pulling it open.

What I saw was amazing. I mean, I've definitely seen better engines, but this one was pretty beautiful. "It's some kids from school. Rich daddy." He explained in his cute little accent.

"Rich kids." I said sneering and slamming the hood back shut. "The kid probably can't even drive this either. What a shame." I started walking away and then glanced back at the boy. "Let's go babe."

He grinned and then jogged to catch up to me. When he got to me he slipped his arm around my waist and shot me a grin. This was the usual between us, and everyone knew that. I laughed and slid mine around him as well.

After making a few stops and greeting people we began to make our way over to all the others gathered around Takashi and Han. I still wasn't really in the mood to deal with Takashi but it looked like Neela was occupying him well enough.

Coming up to a stop next to Han he looked over and gave me his usual calm and collected look. Takashi saw me standing next to Han and looked over at me with a slight glare, he never liked it when I was with Han, he thought that I belonged to him and he was possessive of his belongings.

Earl spotted another kid he knew across the way and the kid waved him over. "I'll be back beautiful." He told me then leaned down and placed a kiss to my forehead. I was rather short.

I watched him walk away and until Han slid over to stand next to me, leaving his women alone. He just stood next to me, not saying a word, and I wasn't going to be the one to break the silence. Then I felt his hand slide into mine and I looked over at him confused. He didn't say anything but continued to hold my hand.

As if I were on some radar Takashi looked over and saw Han holding my hand, and then I did something crazy, and possibly stupid. I was deliberately going against Takashi when I leaned into the man and then placed a kiss to his jaw. Han knew what I was doing, but he allowed it and even slid his arm around my waist to pull me closer to him. "You better know what you're doing." He whispered in my ear.

Anger was just rolling off of Takashi, I could practically feel it coming off of him in waves. "Han." He called calmly, but the twitching jaw said differently.

Han gave him a single nod then slowly slid his arm from my waist before pulling away slightly. He then placed a hand on my hip and pulled me closer. Leaning down he looked me in the eye then turned slightly and kissed my brow. I kept a straight face even as I felt my stomach clench

Right before he left he slid something in my hand. When he reached Takashi I looked and saw the keys to the skyline. This was him giving me permission to race. I let the smile take over my face and he gave me one single nod.

Earl came up next to me a moment later and looked a little skeptical at my smile. "What's with the grin beautiful?" I smiled and flashed him the keys. His mouth dropped open and his eyes shot to the skyline. "No way." I just nodded.

"Babe." I called out to Earl lightly as I looked out over the cars. He slid next to me and raised an eyebrow. "Find me someone to race."

He didn't say anything else but took off into the crowd. I didn't race much. I wouldn't unless I had permission from Han. Han's not my boss or anything, I just liked it if he supported me.

After Takashi had called Han, Neela had taken off on her own and met with a few of her friends. I guess it was time to say hello. When she saw me making my way towards her she let a little smile come over her face. "Hey Neela." I said and we hugged.

Neela pulled away with the smile still in place. "Chris, it's good to see you. How're you?" I shrugged and looked around the lot before looking back to her. There was a more serious look on her face. "What was that with Han back there?" She asked looking over to the man whom she spoke of.

I looked as well and saw him talking to Takashi about something. Takashi still had his jaw tight and fist clenched. "Nothing."

She let out a scoff and I looked to see her with an eyebrow raised in disbelief. "That was not nothing."

I sighed and looked back over to the two guys who have been a major part of my life for the last two and a half years. "I'm just getting tired of being treated like this."

If anyone knew what I meant, it'd be Neela. After all, we were both Takashi's. "It's hard at times Chris. But he's a good guy." She was trying to defend him, but I already knew this.

"I know that." I let out another sigh and looked to the young girl. "I really like him too Neela. I'm just tired of him needing both of us. It's not right."

She gave me a sad look. She knew that I was right about this. "I know."

Needing to brighten the mood I gave her a large smile. "On a much brighter note, I get to race tonight."

Her eyes widened and shot over to look at Han before coming back to me. "Han's going to let you race?" She couldn't believe it either.

Han was usually against me racing so I guess everyone would be surprised. Why he was so against it, I didn't know. "Yeah, even gave me the skyline."

Her eyes widened slightly then a smirk came to her face. "You've got him totally wrapped around your finger girl." Then a little laugh escaped her as she looked behind me. "Him too."

Not even a second later Earl came up next to me and slid his arm around my shoulders, leaning into me. "I've got a taker." He said and I raised an eyebrow for him to continue. "Morimoto." Neela's face dropped and I glared lightly at Earl. "He was the only one who'd race you."

I guess it was better than not racing at all. I could take him. "Alright. Thanks babe." I told him and got on my tip toes to kiss his cheek. "Go warm up the skyline." I requested as I slipped the keys into his hand. He nodded and headed off to the car.

"Takashi's not going to be happy about this Chris." Neela said coming up to stand next to me.

With a few nods I looked to the man we were speaking of. "I know."

Neela nodded and pulled me into another hug then pulled back with a little smile. "Good luck. I'm going for you."

I'd never had any problems with Morimoto, I just wasn't too fond of the way he treated women. Neela gave me one last smile then walked off to join her friends again. With a deep breath I started walking over to join the group of guys.

When I reached them Morimoto gave me a smirk combined with a wink and Han gave me a slight nod. Takashi however slid his arm around my waist and pulled me to him.

"I'm racing tonight." I knew that. He always had someone challenging him for his title. "You will watch." He was ordering me, and I had to obey, I knew I did. Sucking it up, I clenched my jaw and nodded. A sweet smile came onto his face, and he loosened his grip slightly but still pulled me closer.

Takashi then looked over my head and right at Han before he leaned forward and captured my lips with his. It was a nice sweet kiss, but it was possessive, and he was proving to everyone that was watching, that I was his.

I then pulled away and looked up into his face. He had a little smile on his face, and it was the one that showed he was truly happy. I liked that one on him, it made him look nice. He then leaned in and gave me another quick light kiss.

Morimoto took the chance to step forward. "Are you ready now Chrissy?" He asked with a smirk and I gave him my own cocky grin.

Takashi looked confused for a second then it dawned on him and his happy smile fell away. I knew he wasn't going to be happy. He stepped forward and glared at Morimoto. "You challenged her?" He asked in a strained voice.

"No. He didn't Takashi." I told him placing a hand on his arm. "I was looking for someone to race. He was the only one who would." He still didn't like it. He was glaring at Morimoto still. I squeezed his arm lightly and he looked down at me. "Please Takashi, I haven't raced in a long time." I felt pathetic, but I knew he'd listen to me.

He looked back to Morimoto, then to Han. He gave a nod and I put my hand on the back of his neck and pulled him down to my level.

Takashi's jaw was still tight, but I made him look at me. Then I leaned forward and placed a kiss to the corner of his mouth. "Cheer for me." I told him. His jaw unclenched slightly and he slid his hand into mine and led me over to Han's skyline.

He helped me into the car then closed the door for me. He didn't say anything else but turned and walked away. I watched as he walked over to Morimoto and began to tell him something. And it looked like it was some sort of warning.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Han making his way over to the car. When he reached the car he tapped on the window so I rolled it down. It was barely down when he leaned in and reached over me to the middle compartment. There he pulled out a little bag of fruit snacks.

I rolled my eyes and looked away from the man. I was waiting for a good luck or something along those lines. Then I felt a hand grip my chin lightly and turn it. I looked up to see Han looking at me with his blank look, he knew I hated it. Whenever he had that face I wouldn't have a clue as to what he is thinking. It drove me mad.

"Wish me good luck or go away." I told the man as I looked away from him again. I was in my race mode, and any thoughts deeper than 'go faster' or 'drift' would screw up my process.

His hand slid to my shoulder and gave me a light squeeze. "Good luck." I smiled and looked up at him. It had really made me feel less nervous about the race knowing that Han was behind me one hundred percent.

He continued to just stand there and watch me. Nothing else was said, but Morimoto began to pull his car to the line, it was time I did so to. "I've got to go."

Han nodded and pulled away from the car. He gave an exaggerated wave of his arm, with his face still blank. I don't know what his problem was, but there was something off about him tonight. He wasn't being the Han that I was used to.

Needing to not think about that, I didn't give another look at the man as I pulled the car up and next to Morimoto. He looked over at me with a smirk before shooting me a wink. I just shook my head and waited as David walked out between us.

Being at the line got my heart pumping and my blood flowing. I hadn't been here for a while. This is the first time in three months that Han has allowed me to race, and I was definitely ready for it.

David was now pointing at the two girls on either side. Then he stepped forward and pointed ahead.

Go.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, there was chapter two. I hope you all liked it. Please leave me some feedback or suggestions! :) That'd be awesome. <strong>


	3. I'm Done

**Happy New Year to all you lovely people. I do hope you enjoy this chapter. Please leave a review. Thanks a bunch! :)**

* * *

><p>"Congrats." Han said as the people around me finally started to die down. I smiled at him, and he even gave me a small smile back.<p>

Stepping toward the man I stood on my tiptoes and wrapped my arms around his neck in a hug. "Thank you, Han. I really needed that."

His own arms slid around my waist and he pulled me closer. "No problem." The breath on my ear sent shivers down my back. "You don't need my permission to race Chris." He said lightly as I looked up at him. He was giving me that weird feeling again.

Not wanting to think about this right now I pulled away and gave him a giant smile. One of his own came to his face, but then it dropped as he looked over my shoulder.

Turning around I saw Takashi and a not so happy Morimoto. He was a really sore loser but I gave him a smile and stepped forward holding my hand out to him. "Nice race Morimoto." He wasn't really in the mood but shook my hand anyway.

He didn't say anything else to me, but then spotted his usual fan base. He gave my hand a light pat and walked off to join them. It was just so Morimoto.

Takashi then held his hand out and waited for me to grab it. It was time for his race. "Where's Neela?" I asked..

His face went blank and he looked off to the side. "Does it matter?"

Yes it mattered. I was getting tired of him playing us both. He needed to stop, and choose one. "Yes Takashi. It does." I really liked Takashi, he has a good side to him, and I got to see it quite often, but it didn't make up for having to be one of his two women.

Takashi's jaw clenched and he stepped toward me, I stood my ground and stared straight into his eyes. Reaching me he stared right back then leant down to my ear. "We are not doing this right before my race Chris." He said in an almost whisper, and his breath sent the shivers down my back.

I looked back behind me toward Han and he gave me that blank look. He was going to be of no help to me. "Fine." He gave me a nod and slid his arm around my waist. "But we will do this after."

He looked down to me and I didn't let my straight face waiver. He needed to know that I was serious. I needed to do this.

I let him lead me and even leaned into his built form lightly. No matter what, I always was just sort of drawn to Takashi.

He walked us to where all his fans were gathered and he put on a smirk as he walked through them and to his car. He did this every time. And every time it was Neela or I who would walk him to his car and give him a kiss to go. It was tradition for us.

At the car he let go of my waist and slid into the driver's seat. I stood there and waited for him to turn for a kiss, and then to leave. But instead he reached out and pulled me into his lap before closing the door. He never did this, but I guess it was more private, these windows were so tinted it was hard to see from the outside.

"What are you doing Takashi?" I whispered as I leant slightly away from the man and looked into his face. His hand came up and played with the long strands of hair going down my back as he looked slightly off to the side.

He didn't say anything for a little while and just kept a hold on my waist as he played with my hair. "Chris, you know how I feel for you." His voice was light and so was his touch. This was the Takashi I liked, I just wished he was like this more often.

"I thought you didn't want to do this before your race." I said and leant away slightly to look at his face again.

He nodded and then without much warning leaned forward and took my lips with his. He was putting a lot into the kiss, and I could feel his light touch on my back, and it was all driving me crazy. Finally he pulled away and lightly placed me in the passenger seat. "Let's get this done with then." He said as he shot me a blank expression.

Turning away from me he rolled down his window and made a motion to David with his hand. It must have meant that he was ready to go. The challenger and Takashi both made their way to the line, this was the first time Takashi has ever let someone ride with him in a race.

I let out a sigh and pulled my seatbelt around me. I had no idea what was going through Takashi's mind, he'd closed it off to me as soon as he placed me in the passenger seat. He was now in race mode.

As David walked out between the two cars Takashi finally looked over at me. He then leaned over the console and placed a light kiss on my cheek. When he pulled away he had a sweet smile on his face, and I wanted it to stay there.

Then David pointed and his face went blank and it was race time.

* * *

><p>Takashi beat the other guy easily and by quite some time. I didn't even know what the hell the other guy was thinking challenging Takashi. He stood no chance whatsoever.<p>

I stayed in the car when Takashi got out, and just watched him make his rounds as everyone congratulated him on his win. It's not like he never won or anything, he won all the time. But they still congratulated him like he just beat the best person in the world.

It was then that he noticed I wasn't at his side. And a few others seemed to as well. He looked back toward the car and started making his way over to it. Walking around he came to stand next to my door and pulled it open.

"What are you doing?" He asked me then looked back out to his fans.

"I'm sitting here, watching." I told him in a neutral tone.

He took in a deep breath then held his hand out. "Come." I raised an eyebrow and his command. "Please. Then we'll go and talk."

I let out a sigh of my own and placed my hand in his. He put on a smile and pulled me out of the car and kept my hand in his. Every now and then he'd give my hand a little squeeze but was otherwise occupied by his fans. And I was ready to go.

I'd just spotted Han with a couple of women and was going to make my way over when Takashi pulled on my hand and was walking us toward his car. I couldn't help but think that he had spotting me watching Han and that had sped up his process of leaving.

"Now we get to talk?" I asked as he slid into the driver's seat. I put on my seat belt and he nodded. "Great."

I waited as he drove off. I didn't know where we were going, but I let him do as he wanted anyway. He finally stopped when we came up on the abandoned road on the west side of town, and I felt a little skeptical. He noticed and turned off the car then took my hand in his. "Don't be afraid Chris. I'll never hurt you."

Another sigh slipped through my lips and I looked at the man. "Takashi." But that was all I said before I stopped. I didn't know what to start with. I just needed to get it out there. Before I could over think it too much I said it. "I can't do this anymore."

I did it. I just came right out and said it. His jaw tightened and so did his grip on my hand. I looked away from him, I didn't want to see the look that would be on his face. "What can't you do anymore?"

I held up our linked hands. "This." And then I slid my hand out of his and put it in my lap. "I can't do it Takashi." I told him and I felt a tear slide down my cheek, he reached out and caught it with his finger.

He was beginning to get slightly mad, but he was trying to control it. "Why can't you do this?"

"Takashi. I care for you, and I really like you." I sighed and another tear slid from my eye. "But I can't do it anymore. I can't compete with another woman, no a girl for your feelings Takashi." It was time I did this, and it definitely needed to be done.

"What are you talking about Chris?" His voice was calm, but everything else in his body was saying otherwise. He was almost visibly shaking in anger. But I couldn't stop now, it all just needed to be out there.

"Neela Takashi. I'm not going to let you go between Neela and me anymore. You want to be with her, go ahead. I'm just some gaijin remember." I told him and saw the slight grimace on his face. That was the first thing that he had called me when he met me. When Han had brought me here with him. We'd gone a long ways in two and a half years.

"You are not a gaijin Chris. I am sorry for ever calling you that." He then leaned forward and took my face in his hands. "I'm not going to just let you go. I can't. You're mine Chris. You're mine." He told me in a whisper and more tears started to come from my eyes. He kissed both of my eyes and then my cheeks. "But I can't let Neela go either."

My back stiffened and the tears instantly stopped. I'd thought he was choosing me, but I was wrong, he still wanted Neela. "Then we are done here Takashi." I said in a cold voice and pulled my head from his hands. As quickly as possible I opened the door and slid out before he could catch me.

"Chris!" Takashi yelled after me and I quickly took off in a run. I could hear his car start up and start to come after me. Taking a right I booked it down an alleyway, the high heeled boots I was wearing weren't helping the situation any. But I needed to get away from the man. I was too vulnerable at the moment, and with a few nice words I'd be running back into his arms.

When I was pretty sure I was far enough away I pulled out my cell phone from my boot and hit speed dial 1. The line kept ringing and then finally went to voice mail. Where was he? "This is Han, leave a message."

I waited for the tone. "Han, it's me. Where are you asshole? I'm stranded in this abandoned alley, by this abandoned house, and it's-" I paused and looked at the clock on my phone, " almost 12:30. Call me. Please." My voice broke on the last word and I felt my throat go dry. Hanging up the phone I let myself slide down the wall and sit on the ground. There wasn't much I could do, I only had my phone and my money was in Han's car.

So I just waited, I sat there until I felt my eyes begin to droop and so I opened them and stood back up. Earl, I could call Earl. He doesn't have a car, but he could take one of Han's.

It was now 1:20 and I realized that I must have actually dozed off and didn't know it. I dialed the boys number and he answered after the first ring. "Hello Beautiful."

I was so happy to hear his voice. "Earl, I need you to come get me. You know that abandoned road on the west side of town?" He said he did. "I'm there."

"What are you doing there Chris?" He practically yelled.

"I'll tell you when you get here." I told him in a quiet voice. "Just please hurry."

I could hear him moving around on the other side of the phone. "Yeah, okay. I'll be right there, don't move." I heard him do some sort of yell before ending the call.

I made my way to the front of the building and sat down. I was sitting there for about five minutes when my phone began to ring, and there was a picture of Han and me flashing on my screen. Screw that. I was pissed. I pressed end and let it go straight to my voice mail. He tried again so I just shut my phone off.

It was about twenty minutes later when Earl pulled up in Twinkie's car. I'd never been so happy to see that ugly little minivan wannabe in my life. I was freezing, and I wanted to go to sleep. After sitting here for an hour and a half hour I was ready to get out of here. He hopped out of the car and came running to me.

As soon as he reached me he pulled off his jacket and pulled it around my shoulders before wrapping his arms around me. "Jesus Chris. What in the bloody hell happened to you girl?" He pulled me closer and led me to the car. Pulling open Twinkie's door he helped me in before running to the other side and hopping in.

The whole way back to the garage I explained to him what happened. From leaving the parking garage, to him picking me up. I included the whole Han phone situation and he was pissed. I was beginning to feel a little sick too. My throat was hurting and I was still freezing, along with a massive headache.

Twenty minutes later we pulled up to the garage and he ran to the other side to help me out. I could see Han up on top with two girls and rolled my eyes. Because he was with girls he couldn't come pick me up. So because he was with girls I was stranded in an abandoned part of town for an hour and a half. The ass.

One of his girls noticed and pointed me out to him. I rolled my eyes again and wrapped my arm around Earl's waist as he wrapped his around my shoulder's tightly and helped me to my room. Han pulled away from the two girls and started making his way down the stairs. I picked up my pace and we made it to my room in the back. "Thank you Earl. I owe you big time babe." I told him as I began to take off his jacket.

He stopped me by placing his hands on my shoulders and pulled me into a hug. "Anytime. Call me anytime you need rescued in the middle of the night and I'll be there for you beautiful." Han was now standing behind the boy. Earl leaned down and kissed the top of my head. "Sleep well." When he turned around and saw Han his shoulders raised and he lightly shoved by the man.

"Where were you?" Han asked.

I rolled my eyes and turned around slamming the door in his face. "You'd know if you'd actually answered the phone when I called you." There was no reply but he knocked on the door. I chose to ignore it and walked to my bed and laid down as I was. I was too tired to change.

He knocked one more time before just opening it and coming in without being invited. I rolled so my back was facing him and closed my eyes. The door closed and then I could hear his light footsteps cross the room, when the footsteps couldn't be heard anymore I opened my eyes and saw his legs in front of me.

Letting out a sigh I turned over again so my back was to him. He let out a sigh of his own and sat down behind me putting his hand on my side. I slid away from his touch and closed my eyes. "Go away."

He didn't. He only sat closer and placed his hand back on my side. But instead of just leaving it there he flipped me over so I was now facing him, and with that my eyes flew open. "I'm not going anywhere Chris."

And that was all it took for me to break down. I started crying and he pulled me into his chest. I pulled away and punched him in the chest, but he just took it. "I needed you Han. I needed you and you weren't there. You were here with those stupid models." I was really starting to feel like one of those needy girls right now. But I didn't care at the moment. I was just hurt.

"Why did you need me Chris?" He said calmly. "You're not giving me anything to work with here. Last I knew you were leaving with DK."

And so I told him the whole story as well. Along with him not answering his phone. "I was stuck there Han. I was stuck there for an hour and a half. And you weren't there for me. I thought you'd always be there for me." I felt another tear slide down my face.

"I will always be there for you. I'm here to take care of you Chris." He told me and rubbed my back lightly.

"But you weren't there, and I needed you." I told him. He didn't say anything but continued to hold me to him. "That was the first time I have ever felt hate for you Han. I hated you."

His arms tensed and his hold on me tightened. That got to him, and I could feel it. "It's never going to happen again Chris. I'll be there for you, whenever you need me." He told me.

I sighed and leaned into his chest. "What if it's the middle of the night and I need you to go get me some gummy bears?"

A chuckle went through his chest and I smiled. "Then I'll be getting you some gummy bears."


	4. The Beginnings of Ass Kissing

The next morning I woke up to a sore throat and an aching head. But I also woke up to the smell of a good breakfast. And there next to my bed was a plate full of food with a note.

'I'm sorry that I wasn't there when you woke up. I hope you enjoy the breakfast and I'll be back soon. I had some business to take care of. Earl will be there to do whatever you want, I've paid the boy. Oh yes, this is the beginnings of my "ass kissing".' -Han

I let a little laugh escape before I picked up the plate and began to eat. After I'd eaten all I could handle I put my plate aside and got up to take a shower. The shower did wonders, and I had the water extremely hot. It felt amazing, and I loved it.

When I'd finally gotten out of the shower I looked at myself in the mirror, and I looked a little worse for wear. I had dark circles under my eyes, and my hair was kind of a mess. I sighed and pulled my hair up into a messy bun and made my way out of my room and toward the garage.

There were a few of the models hanging around and Earl. I let out a sigh and walked up to the top, there was Earl sitting on the little couch. When he saw me he gave me a little smile. "Morning. You look-"

I cut him off. "Horrible. I know."

He shook his head and gave me another smile. "I was going to say beautiful, love." I laughed and a few of the models looked over at us. "So, I am your servant today. What would you like me to do?" He asked.

A sigh slipped through my lips and I flopped down next to him on the couch. "Hold me." I whispered to the boy and felt like a small child.

He let out a little chuckle, wrapped his arms around me, and pulled me close to him. "I can do that." I smiled and let his warmth warm me up. It felt nice. It felt so nice that I just let the heat consume me and closed my eyes. It wasn't long before I was out.

I must have been sleeping for a while. Because when I woke up there were a few of the usuals around along with some models. Twinkie was the first to notice I was awake, and the first thing I noticed was that Earl was no longer my pillow. "Good morning sunshine." Twink laughed and came closer to me.

"Morning to you to Twink." I smiled at the boy and he grinned. I looked at the people around me and sighed, I'd just remembered what I looked like. "Where's Earl?"

He shrugged then as if a light bulb turned on in his head he looked down below then pointed with his finger. "Helping Han." Twink sounded proud of himself for knowing and I laughed.

"Thanks Twink." I told the boy as I stood from the couch. My back was a little stiff from the odd sleeping position so I stretched it out before making my way down below.

Neither of them noticed me approach them. Earl was underneath the Evo and Han was off to the side slightly where he could get a better look as to what Earl was doing. I decided not to say anything and went over to the side to lean against Mona.

"I don't know what else you want me to do Han. I've done everything. It's perfect." I heard Earl slightly complain from below the car.

Han looked up underneath the car and popped a chip into his mouth. "Just check it again. Make sure it's right this time." His voice was neutral.

"He meant please check it again." I supplied and both looked over to me. Han gave me a little smile while Earl gave me a full on grin.

"I knew that." Earl said. He pulled the rag from his back pocket and wiped his hands off as he walked over to me. "Good evening." He said as he gave me a light hug.

I looked over to a clock and realized it was indeed evening. I'd really slept that whole time. One thing for sure was that I was feeling a great deal better than earlier today. "You too." I finally said and looked back to Han who was studying the underside of the Evo again. "Good evening to you too ass kisser."

Han looked back over to me and gave me an amused smirk. "Good evening." He looked at the clock and took a glance to the upper level. "You better go get yourself dressed. You're still doing the rounds with me."

This was also a usual occurrence. Our loft was also a club, and every Saturday we'd join in with the clubbers for a while. Han would usually pick out a few lucky models and take them back to the loft with us. "I thought you were supposed to be ass kissing, not me."

The amused look on his face was back. "I am." He paused and gave Earl a nod. With some unspoken thing between the two guys Earl gave me a smile and went to join the people up above. "But this is the usual for us Chris. I don't really think this counts as being a favor to me."

I shook my head with my own smile on my face and gave up. Han always used his words against me, and somehow I'd end up giving in to whatever he wanted. It was just one of the things that always happened. "Fine."

With a mock groan I began my trek to my room to go and get ready. It was nearly forty minutes later when I had found a good outfit and had straightened my hair to perfection. I smiled at my much better looking reflection and went out to go meet Han.

When I'd reached Han his eyes swept over me before he gave an approving look. I just rolled my eyes and bent slightly to pull the boot a tad bit higher. Finally being in the correct spot I smiled and held out my arm.

Han just shook his head a slid his hand into mine. "Ready?" He asked and I gave him a blank stare. We did this every Saturday, it was nothing new.

He just gave a little chuckle and went to the door that led to the club in the back. The closer you got to the door the more you could hear the music pounding on the other side. Just like every other weekend the club had few guys and was just jam packed full of models. Sometimes Han disgusted me.

I'd instantly found the girls who Han had better not even think about taking back to the garage if he wanted them to come back alive. I was pretty sure that I'd end up killing them by the end of the night. They'd been here a few times. But they were just incredibly rude, and I could not stand being around them for more than a minute.

Like usual I found a few of the regulars that I actually enjoyed. There was Maya, Arianna, and Katarina. These were a few of the models that I liked to converse with.

Kat was the first to spot me and smiled as I walked over to them. She instantly slid her arms around my waist and pulled me into a hug. I laughed and wrapped my arms around her shoulders. "I missed you." She said over the music, she hadn't been here for a few weeks due to some work she'd had.

"I missed you too Kat. How was France?" I asked and she let out a sigh with a big giddy smile.

"It was amazing Chris. You should definitely go sometime. It was so beautiful." She was so excited and I could tell that she really did enjoy herself there.

Nodding I finally turned to address the other two women. "Ari, Maya, I missed you two as well." I told them and gave them a cheeky grin.

They both laughed they're tinkling laughs and slid their arms around me in a loose hug. "We've missed you too darling." Maya drawled out in her accent. I still wasn't sure what it was.

"Even though it has only been a week." Arianna added with a pretty smile. I loved these women.

We talked and listened to Kat tell us all about France. And then I finally decided to look for Han. And where I found him, I didn't like. He was with the two people I could not stand. An arm was wrapped around each of their shoulders.

The girls saw who I was looking at and Maya let out an, "Ooooo."

"What do they think they're doing?" Arianna also added looking at the two with disgust. It was known to all who clubbed here, that none of us liked them.

"They're all up on your boy Chris." Kat said and gave me a look. She knew how Han and I were, and she wasn't meaning it in any romanticized way. I nodded in agreement with her.

There was no way that I was going to let him take those two back to the garage. No way. So I straightened myself up and walked over to the three chatting each other up.

The crazy duo spotted me and shot me glares, to which I just smiled and walked even closer. When I was close enough to Han I slipped in between him and crazy 1 and wrapped my arm around his waist in what probably looked possessive. Or at least I hoped it did.

His eyebrow raised as he looked down at me with a slightly confused face, but it went away quickly as I shot him a straight face. "Miss me?" I asked.

Getting the point he slid his arms from the duo and wrapped one around my shoulder pulling me closer to him. "Of course. We were just talking."

I needed to play the part so I glared at the two crazies then gave Han my own mock glare. "I'm sure."

Han was pretty good at playing this role himself. We'd done this a few times. If he was going to take certain girls back to the garage who I was not that fond of I'd step in and prevent it from happening. He understood and would let me. It's not like any of them meant anything to him anyway, so he didn't particularly care.

His arm around my shoulders pulled me closer and his other hand came up to my hip. I looked at the crazy duo and they didn't look too thrilled.

Ignoring them but still looking at them out of the corner of my eye I gave most of my attention to Han. "We were."

I pretended to look like I was thinking about it, but then I let the smile take over my face. Making sure that the two girls were watching I stood up on my tiptoes and placed a lingering kiss to his jaw. The hand on my hip tightened slightly and I felt my stomach clench. It was giving me that weird feeling again.

Before I could put too much thought into the action I slowly pulled away and gave what I hoped was a flirty smile. It was just for the crazies benefit. "I'll meet you back at the garage." I told him as I shot the two girls who were still standing there a glare.

The hand that was on my hip finally fell away and I flashed him one more smile before making my way to the back door. But the whole walk I was feeling those weird feelings, and my stomach was still in a knot. I didn't think it was going to be coming undone any time soon.

Only about twenty minutes later Han finally made his way back to the garage. And surprisingly, he was modeless. I felt a little proud of the man, even if it was just this time.

Earl and I were playing Need for Speed, and he was kicking my ass pretty badly when Han walked over to sit next to me on the little couch. Earl just won another race so I let out a groan and sunk into Han's side.

"He's a cheater." I told Han as I lifted my hand and pointed at the boy who'd just beat me. "Fix it."

Han laughed and held his hand out for the paddle. I rolled my eyes and placed the paddle in his hand. It didn't matter, Earl was still going to win, he was a cheater. With another sigh I sunk further into Han and crossed my arms.

After five minutes Han had beaten the boy twice and I couldn't believe it. "You don't even play video games." I cried out as I looked up at the man I was leaning against.

He just shrugged and tossed the paddle aside. Earl groaned and did the same. I'm guessing he couldn't believe he lost either. "I'm going to bed. Goodnight beautiful." He said as he passed by us, he just shot Han a glare.

"He hates you." I said with a large grin plastered on my face.

"I can live with that." Han countered with a smirk on his own face, causing me to roll my eyes once again at the man.

We were silent for a bit more as I relaxed into Han some more. He pulled his arm from his side and slipped it around my shoulders. I sighed and leaned my head against his collar bone. "I want to thank you for not bringing crazy 1 and crazy 2 back here."

He was quiet for a moment but I could feel him playing with the ends of my hair. "I knew that you didn't like them. I wasn't going to bring back people you couldn't stand."

I just smiled to myself and didn't say anything for a moment as well. It was nice, sure there was noise all around us, for there were models and guys wanting to be with the models. But with just us, it was quiet, and it was nice.

"I was also still keeping up with the ass kissing." He said, and I could hear the amusement in his voice. But I knew that wasn't the true reason, he was just using that as an excuse. Everyone knew it, and as oblivious as I acted at times, I knew it too. Han had a soft spot for me.

I turned slightly and pulled my legs up underneath me. Han positioned himself in a more comfortable position and kicked his feet up on the table before us. I reached down and pulled my boots off before tucking my feet back under me.

After both of us were more comfortable I turned a bit more and wrapped my arm around his torso. He pulled me a little closer and his arm slid to my back and I placed my head back to his collar bone. Before I could stop myself I tilted my head and kissed his neck lightly and hoped he didn't get any thoughts. It was really just a thank you, in my language.

He didn't say anything so I tried my hardest to calm the clenching in my stomach. I really hoped he didn't think badly. My thoughts all swept away when I felt his arm tighten a little more and his head rest against mine.

No longer in my panic mode I relaxed into the man and closed my eyes. Han made me feel things, things that I didn't want to acknowledge. I kind of liked things the way they were, and I didn't want to make it anymore complicated. Everything was already complicated enough. I wasn't exactly a fan of complicated.

* * *

><p><strong>There's chapter four. I do hope you enjoyed it, and please leave me some comments. Suggestions and feedback are very much welcome! Thanks a bunch =)<strong>


End file.
